Mami Tomoe vs. Chung
Description Madoka Magica vs. Elsword! These two Gunslingers are without a doubt the best in their groups at their role however when the Magical Girl faces of against the Deadly Chased, who will hit their mark?! Will Mami outgun Chung or Will Seiker get a headshot?! Interlude Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! One! Minute! MELEE! One Minute Melee (Cue Tonight is the Night (Character Select Theme) - Tekken 7) Announcer: Select Your Character. The Cursor moved upward from Midoriya to S-Sha and then moves too the right to Adult Neptune and again to C-Sha before moving downwards to Superboy and then moved to the left to Kisaragi before stopping on Mami and selecting her, the Cursor reappeared and moved down to Elsword then moved to Ruby and then Kazama before moving to Chung and selected. ::::::: Not yet Let's Rock! The Cursor moved over to "Let's Rock" and selected it causing the screen to fade to white. ---- The forest was filled with nothing but silence however that silence was soon interrupted as a yellow ribbon wrapped around a tree branch and was tugged on as a girl with blonde hair wearing a white, brown, and yellow outfit landed on the same branch with the ribbon vanishing as she landed. This girl was Mami Tomoe who quickly leapt of the tree branch onto another one in an almost desperate manner looking around as she did so. ‘Where are the others? If the rumors about the Magical Girl Hunter are true…then we’re all in danger.’ Mami thought to herself as she continued leaping and swinging from branch to branch however her attention was drawn to the ground as it began rumbling almost like an earthquake had been happening causing her to nearly fall off the branch that she landed on however she caught herself and looked around in complete shock. Her attention was then drawn to large explosion of flames erupting into the air causing her eyes to widen however her expression soon changed from shock to a stern one as she remembered one of the rumors that she had heard about the Magical Girl Hunter. ‘If the rumors are true about the Magical Girl hunter than that must be them!’ Mami thought to herself as she leapt off her branch towards where the massive explosion of inferno had erupted from. ---- “Man…where are you guys?” A boy with blonde hair, wearing white, black, and blue armor with a large cannon on his back, this boy’s name was Prince Seiker otherwise known as Chung, he continued walking through the forest before letting out a heavy sigh however he was taken aback as the ground began shaking causing him to stumble back a bit as he looked around rather concerned by the sudden tremor. “What was that?!?!” Chung said to himself before his attention was drawn to the explosion of flames erupting into the air causing his eyes to widen in realization. “That must be Elsword and Elesis! They might need help!” ''Chung exclaimed and he immediately broke into a sprint towards where the explosion had erupted from hoping to find his friends. ---- Chung had reached the source of the explosion only too look around concerned upon seeing the numerous burn marks along the area along with a sword surrounded by destruction, Chung approached the sword and examined it in concern. ''‘It’s not Elesis or Elsword's sword but still.... what happened here?’ ''Chung thought to himself as he looked around however his attention was drawn to a yellow blur moving under him and he was suddenly jerked forward by his leg and swung into a tree crashing into it and was then swung forward again into another tree only to get swung around again before noticing a yellow ribbon wrapped around his ankle prompting Chung to take out his Silver Shooter and fire at the ribbon breaking it and sending him rolling onto the ground and looked around. Chung looked around before seeing something in the trees prompting him to take out his second Silver Shooter and aim both revolvers at it revealing Mami standing on the tree’s branch holding the broken ribbon in her hand with her eyes closed and a serious expression on her face. “So you’re the Magical Girl Hunter? I must say that I’m rather surprised that it’s you.” Mami said and Chung looked at her with an expression of confusion before changing it to an expression of slight anger. ''“What have you done with Elsword and Elesis!” Chung questioned and Mami opened her eyes as she looked at Chung keeping her serious expression as she put a hand on her chest and lifted it off as a musket began materialized from it. (Cue Magus Night - Touhou) “If you’re looking for your next targets, then I will have to stop you here and now.” Mami said as she aimed her musket at Chung and immediately fired it prompting Chung to roll to the side avoiding the bullet fired from the musket and begin firing at Mami with his Silver Shooters who immediately leapt of the branch as the bullets hit it causing it to break. Mami landed on the ground summoning two muskets in both her hands and causing another set of Muskets to appear around her as she rushed at Chung firing her muskets while the Deadly Chaser began firing his Silver Shooters at the Magical Girl with both them continuing as spherical shaped yellow bullets and normal shaped blue ones neared each other causing Mami and Chung to reach each other aiming their gun at the other as everything slowed down for both of them. Announcer: One Shot, One Kill! Fire! Time speed back up as all the bullets that Mami and Chung fired clashed created sparks as they did so prompting Mami and Chung to fire only for them to dodge the bullets fired from their guns, Chung immediately pointed his secondary Silver Shooter at Mami and spin around firing another shot from the pistol however the Magical girl dodged wah strike and moved to try summon another musket only to be met with Chung’s Destroyer as he swung the large cannon at her hitting her with it, Chung swung the Destroyer hitting Mami over and over before firing a quick blast at her sending her flying back. “Heavy Railgun!” Chung slung the large Cannon onto his shoulder and fired a blast from his Destroyer at Mami who quickly launched a ribbon at a nearby tree branch and pulled herself out of the way of the blast causing it to to hit some trees and explode destroying them, Mami landed on the tree branch and leapt off it summoning multiple muskets and began firing at Chung who rolled out the way and started running to avoid the bullets before returning fire and shooting his Silver Shooters at Mami dodged the the bullets and continued firing at him. Chung continued avoiding the bullets before sliding to a stop and running directly at Mami before leaping forward and moved past her narrowly avoiding her thrusting and firing her musket forward and fired two shots from his Silver Shooters backwards at Mami hitting her on the back and Chung holstered both pistols before taking out his Destroyer again and aiming it at the Magical Girl. “Shooting Star!” Chung fired multiple missiles at Mami who quickly pulled herself out of the way using a ribbon however much to her surprise the missiles followed her prompting her to continue swinging from tree to tree as the missiles continued following her until she took out a single musket and fired it at one of the missiles causing it explode and hit the others missiles causing them to explode as well. Chung aimed the Destroyer at Mami and fired multiple cannonballs at her however she dodged all of them before wrapping a ribbon around the last one that she had dodged and quickly tugged on the ribbon yanking it back and launching it towards Chung who immediately raised his destroyer in front of him causing the cannonball to hit pushing the Deadly Chaser back. ''50 Seconds Chung slid to a stop and looked forward only to be kicked in the chest by the Magical Girl and stumbled back, Mami delivered a series of kicks to the Deadly Chaser before taking out a musket and swinging at Chung hitting him multiple times before firing it Point Blank at him sending him crashing against a tree allowing Mami to leap into the air summoning multiple Muskets behind her aiming them all at Chung. “Tiro Volley!” The Muskets fired causing a wall of bullets to be launched at Chung who saw this and immediately took out his Silver Shooters spinning them around his finger than taking aim at the wall of bullets. “Binding Shot!” Chung fired relentlessly with his Silver Shooters and continued firing causing the bullets to collide with Mami creating sparks of blue and yellow as the attacks canceled each other out, Chung raised his arm over him as some of the bullets fell around him and he took aim with his Silver Shooter however his arm was suddenly pointed upwards as multiple yellow strings wrapped around him. Chung tried to move however he found himself unable too and he looked forward as Mami landed on the ground forming two twin cannons on her hands and aiming them at the Deadly Chaser and fired, the lasts hit the Chung and sent him crashing through multiple trees before stopping and crashing against another one, Chung slowly got up and saw that he was free and he quickly leapt out of the way as two bullets had struck the tree he had crashed into prompting him to start running. Chung ran and looked to the side seeing Mami following him prompting the Deadly Chaser to fire his Silver Shooters while Mami summoned several muskets circling around her firing them as well, both gunners ran and continued firing their guns at the other causing the shots to miss and hit the trees with the Magical Girl and Deadly Chaser continue firing their guns only for the bullets to continue missing and hitting the surrounding trees as Mami and Chung neared each other. Mami and Chung moved closer and closer together as they continued firing their guns at the other with each bullet either missing or clashing with another and as they neared they glared at each before finally reaching each other with prompting Chung too thrust his Silver Shooter forward at Mami who responded by thrusting her musket forward causing the weapons to clash and scrape against each other making sparks erupt from the firearms. 40 Seconds'' Results Who are you rooting for? Mami Tomoe Chung Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs